Missing You: The Game
by Insensitive Prat
Summary: The princesses are being kidnapped one by one by an obsessive young man who desires to have them all. The princes, would have to work together to end a century of bitter ties and battle an insane mind if they wish for their beloved again.
1. Snow White

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Disney Heroines and Heroes below, with the exception of the character Fox. Thank you for your co-operation and please put those lawyers down.

Author's Note: As many of you will notice, there will be some missing heroes and heroines below, most of the Disney Characters that will be shown are mostly from the movies. Characters from the TV Animated Series will make a cameo or two, but it is still pending. And again thank you for your time.

****

Chapter One: Snow White.

Fox gazed deeply into the large mirror, he did not like the face on it to him it will always remain ugly, repulsive and redundant. The mirror was showing of what he truly is…a failure. The girl behind him continued boring her eyes into his back, as much as she has pity for him, her loathing cynicism, outbalances it.

"Are we destined to be this way?" he finally spoke, his voice was quite deep, despite his youthful appearance, the woman rose out from her seat, a careful built chair made of bones. "Destiny can mean many things, it is fate that we should be worried about." She replied, Fox turned his head around, the woman's lavender eyes flickered as the candle light swayed with the wind, nothing more came out of her.

"You speak in riddles, I do not like it," he said out-loud. "Fox, you hate many things, even yourself." Her mouth retorted; before she could even realised her mistake, Fox tore his eyes away from the glassy mirror; his glowing green eyes flared as the woman flinched from his hard grip.

"Never call me by my name!" he snarled, his long fingers tightened its grip around her skinny wrist. The woman narrowed her eyes, normally she would have said something to rebuttal his act but she was not that foolish. "Whatever you wish, my lord," she said, Fox loosened his grip and pressed his palm against his face.

"Time to play!" He cried out, his tone of voice changed from bitter towards devilish playfulness, "But my lord, your father had…"the woman began but was cut off as Fox threw one of his hateful glares at her.

"I said time to play," he answered, his tone restrained. She knows very well not to argue with that tone.

The woman sighed, "As you wish," she replied. Fox chuckled, his adult features distorted disturbingly as he waved his hand across the mirror, the glass rippled for a while, as if in fast-forward motion, thousands of pictures began to dance before their eyes, if the woman hadn't seen this before, she would have ended with a big headache.

Fox placed his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him, "Choose," he said, the woman blanched but did as she was told, she points her finger for a while, a large studded ruby with an odd Dragon-Marking adorned it, she wiggled and suddenly the picture froze.

It showed the picture of a beautiful young woman, whose hair is as black as ebony, her lips as red as blood and skin whiter than snow. Seven small men, six old ones with white shock beard and a younger goof-like dwarf; surrounded her intricately ornate coffin. At first the dwarves were the only ones mourning but eventually small forest animals began to flock, sharing this funeral procession.

"Snow White…marvellous choice," Fox commented, the woman's face fell, she was beginning to feel the tendrils of guilt playing upon her. Fox unleashed his grip over her and stepped forward, slowly inch by inch his body walked through the glassy mirror.

* * *

The dwarves came home that day, their hearts were as heavy as stone, even though they had managed to defeat one of the most feared witch in the world, in their souls not a single drop of merriment remained.

It took all their strength to make the glass coffin; it took them even more to decide whether or not she actually belonged in it. While most of them had a fair share of tears, none of them were as bad as Grumpy and Dopey. Grumpy was inconsolable, Dopey cried and cried until his tears were dry and there were times that they could hear strange croaky sobs coming from his lips.

Autumn came and winter passed, the dwarf remained vigilant by the girl's side, somehow deep inside they knew that she was not dead and that she was merely sleeping. Even the sensible Doc had hoped that one day, their Princess would just wake up and say to them that it was all just a bad dream.

A very bad, realistic dream.

And the bad dream had just gotten the turn for the worse.

"Beautiful day, beautiful place, dramatic really."

The dwarves rose their head and were thoroughly spooked as tall young man appeared out of nowhere beside them. He had a very beautiful face, almost perfect, his eyes were glowing-green, his hair was lavender-blue and he wore a strange garment that looked extremely outrageous at this point in time.

"GHOST!" cried out Sneezy before he scrambled alongside his shivering companions. The man frowned he seemed quite insulted, "Pathetic…I expected more from the legendary Seven Dwarves," he said sardonically; Grumpy growled it was bad enough that this impudent man interrupted their sombre occasion, he even insulted his brothers' as well.

"Who are you, calling us pathetic?" he said angrily before marching up to him his face putting on the infamous glower he was famous for. The man raised up an eyebrow, he didn't looked impressed.

"Well you are still mourning for a dead woman, not moving for almost half a year from this spot. Amazing that you do not stink as much as you are pathetic!" he replied and turned his eerie green eyes towards the glass coffin.

"Females like her shouldn't even breathe the same air as yours," he added, ignoring the malicious stares he was achieving, Grumpy looked as though he could kill. He lets out a cry as he jumped to tackle the man.

"She should be the one…accompanying me," he said before snapping his head around, stunning the red-clad dwarf in mid jump, the dwarves stood shocked in their places, the man smirked.

"Cowardly tactic!" he said and flicked his finger upward, sending the dwarf soaring through the air and crashing against a large tree. Grumpy lets out a groan; his eyes widened as his brain began to register pain from ever part of his body. He barely managed to focus his eyes when something or somebody pummelled his tiny frame with what felt like dynamite and cause him to completely fade into oblivion.

Fox felt adrenaline coursing through his fingers, magic in this realm was undoubtedly strong. Not quite that strong for him to utterly destroy those wretched tiny men into dust but still strong enough. He watched with glee as the rest of the six lay in a crumpled heap.

"Father thinks so highly of them, why does he even bother praising such weakling fools?" he thought scathingly. He noted the animals around him; they were, he knew, angry with what he just did. Fox sneered at their direction, with a few more flicks from his hand and blood splattered across the green forest.

Few survived that fateful morning.

* * *

Prince Adam rode his horse as usual that day, normally he would have rode with his friends and hunted as they go along but since he had met that lovely lady from the Eden Castle, he felt no more need to harm much of anything.

"Where are you maiden?" he said softly, his horse neighed with response. Prince Adam belonged to the neighbouring kingdom of Eden, the vastly country, which was ruled with an iron fist by its Queen.

When he was young, Adam had been told of the Queen's wicked ways and how she was reportedly poisoned the late king of Eden and her extreme jealousy about any whom so much as rivalled her beauty.

For many years Adam had grown to fear this Queen and though his father's country was formidable in every form of military offence and defence, King Richard had never dared to take his chance against her.

And rumours of her being a witch did not help matters at all. So when on that day, as Prince Adam went lost from returning home after a hunting party and ventured a bit too near towards the castle for his liking, he never expected to find quite an exquisite creature singing behind the tall wall.

Adam had never laid eyes on such beautiful human; her voice soared like nightingales in the air, her skin was as pale as snow, her lips redder than fresh blood and her hair darker than the blackest of ebony. In other words, she was perfect, even in those raggedy clothes her beauty remained unmarred.

At first Adam was hesitant and thought that she was the queen in the stories, but his hesitance dissipated as she continued on singing, her high octave voice wiped out any doubts about her origin.

And as she moved on towards the well, Adam felt a weird urge to go and join her, abandoning all rationality he clambered up the wall and waltzed silently next to her.

Adam knew that he had to have her.

"Why…odd that she had ran away after that," he said, brushing away a stray branch of his face. He returned after that day, hoping to meet up with this mysterious maiden but to his dismay he was told by the local gardener that she had fled and that her fate was untimely for she had fled into the dark woods.

Adam felt his stomach churn at that memory, even his father had advised him to forget the maiden, who not only is just a servant maid, she is also not fit for a man of his title. Though months have passed and searches that ended in vain, Adam still believed and held hope that his maiden still lives.

Somehow he could feel it. And now he travelled alone, ignoring his father's words to venture forth towards another solo search.

"Never give up…"he said under his breath; then he coughed and held his mouth shut to prevent it from unleashing his early breakfast.

His horse gave a nasty jolt as they came into the clearing, and as he dismounted from his white steed, Adam felt that tiny hope that had kept him going vanished.

* * *

Fox came back, in his arms he cradled a small frail figure, the woman felt a pang of guilt but pressed it down as the man lay the unconscious woman to a newly cast bed.

"Beautiful isn't she? Almost like a doll," he said, crossing his arms, speaking as though the woman on the bed is just another prize. The woman stared at the sleeping woman, she shouldn't feel guilty; it wasn't her fault to begin with. In fact she shouldn't even feel much of anything towards anyone about now.

"Beautiful dolls…" he murmured as he caresses Snow White's cheeks longingly.

End of Chapter One: Snow White.

Critiques, comments, ideas…as you well know where to put.


	2. Jasmine

Disclaimer: Disney Buena Vista and the characters such as Sleeping Beauty, Snow White and any fairy-tales that might have been used in this story do not belong to me, with the exception of Fox and Professor Coyote.

Author's Note: Thank you to the reviewer who notified my mistake about the 'crocodile tears', in the future I will do my best not to overlook such mistake.

****

Chapter Two: Jasmine

The hall was large; its inside craved out of the glimmering jewel encrusted walls, giving it a natural kaleidoscope glow when the torches are lit. The floor was more so, its tiles were black-polished marbles and reflective diamonds shone like stars in them. Wide, pillars stretched out into the high ceiling, thousands of flowers were etched into it.

A large sphere floated in the end of the hall, giving out an eerie blue glow, creating a mass shadow of the imposing throne situated at the middle end of the large chamber. A woman was sitting at the end of the throne's steps, seemingly interested with the scythe she held in her arms. A man was standing up, staring at the blue orb, while keeping his hand onto the gold dais.

Then suddenly the man's back stiffened, the woman stopped fidgeting with the weapon and raised an eyebrow when a strong wind blew past them; a low howl drowned the high-pitched singer who had been strumming her harp. As fast as the wind came, it died down, putting out one of the torches underneath a large tapestry.

There were intricately made tapestry decking the otherwise empty walls, each of them depicting a beautiful maiden in different poses but everyone of them share a similarity. Their eyes were hollow, empty, save for one at the first end on the left side, the one now bearing dark-brown eyes.

The man took his hand from the dais and stared up the picture, underneath it a silver plaque bore the name:

SNOW WHITE

* * *

Prince Adam paced back and forth, his face twisted with worry; his advisor's eyes darted back and forth, like a pendulum, thus why it is with no surprise that he was beginning to develop a headache.

Prince Adam had been as such since he returned that evening, in his hands he carried a dwarf man covered in scarlet blood and was losing each and every breath as the time passes by. It was by miracle, he even survived the trip, without answering his father about who was the person Adam forced the healers to quickly do their work on the man.

That had been two days ago.

The advisor of course had been sent to question the young man but in vain. Prince Adam would barely even look at the wizened old man in eye, much less answer his questions. What spooked the rest was the nature of the wounds; it was nothing like what the healers had seen before. Prince Adam shook his head every time he was asked of this and as they did, his parlour blanched, as though he was reminded of something terrible.

"My Prince?" the advisor dared to ask, as he massaged his leathery throat. The man in question slowed his pacing but did not look at his way.

"May I enquire (again) as to why are we having the company of a dwarf in the palace?" he spoke slowly, Prince Adam froze within his pacing, his dark circled eyes fixed upon the old man.

"Hope…" was the only thing that came out. The old man looked at him with surprise. "Hope?" he echoed the words. Prince Adam nodded and continued with his pacing. The advisor wanted to ask what he had actually meant but was cut off when they heard a low strangled moan coming from inside the closed doors.

* * *

Professor Coyote was sickly looking man, his skin were bleached pure white, his eyes were deep and bore a sort of sleepy-dangerous look that would sent any shivers down on anyone's spines, his lips were thin and his teeth had two fangs much like a vampire.

His looks were of someone that nobody would trust their lives to.

Fox definitely hated him, and while she never complained about it, she utterly despised him too. But each for different reasons; the former because he was utterly disgusting, the latter because of what he does for a living.

"So…marvellous tidings you bid sire Fox, Snow White I see in your hands." He said, his voice was thin and had a sort of hypnotic effect to the man.

"Yes…in my hands," He muttered; his eyes gave a swift glance to his right;" But not quite. I want her soul removed; such beauties have no need for it," He said and paused for a while, his eyes blanked as he recalled a vague memory." _Nobody has the need for it!" _he added.

"Oh, another cleansing!" Professor quipped gleefully; his eyes darted suddenly towards the woman beside him. She narrowed her eyes with contempt as a reply. "And, what about Mademoiselle Vixen? Shall she go through the cleansing as well?" he asked, his leery-silver eyes trailed her body.

"Looking at something that you can never have?" she asked, tearing his eyes away from her physique, Coyote grinned.

"No, just wondering, how long that could keep up." He replied; his smile widening, it took her two seconds to realise what he was implying. Vixen turned towards Fox, hoping for some help from this perverted man. But alas his eyes had caught something interesting and once he does, it's hard for him to pay any attention to anything else. Fox was staring into a large-yellowing map pasted against the otherwise dull-grey walls.

Coyote's laboratory was consisted of scientific objects, ranging from a simple microscope towards a super-complex computer with a semi-intelligent (Coyote disliked anything that is more intelligent than he is, be it human or non-human) towards the most dangerous objects known to men, elves, dwarves and creatures alike.

Fortunately to those kindred, these objects had been half destroyed or beyond of any use since it were obliterated by the so-called heroes. Most of them are branded as antiques and Coyote had been collecting them for purposes of which nobody knows for sure.

Laid at one desk were a battered black lamp, which Coyote had "found" stuck in a lump of cold lava; a large piece of what used to be a silver crystal; a chewed piece of bright red apple; a dented curved sword, a crisp dragon scale and a metal hook. On the next table were a bunch of glowing cauldrons, with thick smokes and odd miniature fireworks that bursts at each breath.

At another lay a large crystal ball, covered with a sort-off iron prison and was kept behind glass cube, thousands of tubes and wires attached to it like webs to a bug that led towards a large liquid filled tube situated in middle of the room.

But for now Fox seemed intent with the battered piece of paper. It was the Map of Realms, as one man explained to him once. He seemed to be focused on a new mark on the map, which was etched with the New Language instead of the Old. It was quite hard to know which location is new or not since Professor Coyote had taken it to him to age the paper to make it look old most of the time.

"I've never heard of a place called Agrabah," he said breaking the mounting tension between the woman and the sickly professor.

"Oh, that." Coyote said, tearing his eyes away.

"Agrabah…a nice place, quite dry but the princess there is known for her beauty. Lovely gal indeed; a bit feisty though." He explained. "Like someone I used to know." He added in his mind.

"Have you uploaded this into the Mirror?" Fox enquired, the professor nodded curtly. "Of course, any new location must be inputted into the Mirror. It's a standard procedure." Coyote explained, he sounded quite cross.

Fox didn't reply; he merely grabbed the woman by her wrist and left, leaving the gangly man behind with the comatose princess.

"Indeed…now lets see how John would take to you my dear," he grinned and carefully steered the table towards the middle of the room.

* * *

Snow White woke up feeling extremely cold, which was quite odd since the sun was shining brightly against the blue sky. She stood up and noted that she was no longer in the forest.

In fact, nothing that she saw was anything that she recognised or knew. Strangely she felt quite at home and safe, very safe. Endless of pinkish petal-flowers and green grass covering the plain, which ended at the end near a small stream with a small vegetable patch across it. A little, badly made wooden bridge was placed in between it.

She scanned the area for a while, wondering how on earth she arrived there and where were her friends. As she did, she noticed a small brown hut just a few yards from where she stood. Judging from a thin cloud of smoke coming from the chimney, she reckoned that it was occupied.

"I wonder if the person who lives there could tell me how to get home," she said to herself and began walking towards it. But paused when suddenly a thin long shadow loomed behind her.

"What are you doing here?" asked a voice, Snow White jumped out of her skin, her brown eyes widened and spun around. A stern young man towered her, he was clad in a dusty brown clothing and was carrying a large basket filled with fruits; his chin was unshaved, bristles of hair stuck out like sore thumbs, he wore a black and white checker cloth upon his head. Snow White's first impression was that of a rogue, she continued staring until the man snorted, his hawk-green eyes rolled with indignity.

"Well? Are you going to stand there and gawk all day? I have things to do you know!" he cried out; Snow White wondered what on earth can one person possibly do in this undoubtedly barren land but kept her tongue in check. This man looked as if he could kill. The man again snorted and brushed past her, "Women!"

The man was walking down the pathway, a set of weed-crept stones placed next to each other, and was about to open a battered, red-painted door, which was hanging sideways by a single rusted hinge, when he heard a bell-like voice floating behind him.

"Now see here sir! I was not trying to be in your way! I was merely going to ask you for a way home. " Snow asked, trying her best to be polite, though she needn't have to. He placed down the reed-woven basket on the cracking steps, his head twisted around and he putted on a feeble scowl.

"Home?" he said; Snow White nodded, "Just where have you been living? In a well?" he asked with scrutiny. "A well? Oh no, just with the dwarves in the forest! Surely you've heard of my mother Queen…" Snow White tried to explain but the man shot up suddenly, his face frowning that he looked like a shrivelled prune.

"Dwarves? Are there seven of them?" he asked, Snow White nodded again, wondering why does he ask of such. The man's parlour blanched his lips quivered; "Leave!" he managed to blurt out.

"What? Oh yes I must but I need…" she began again but the man didn't even wait for her to explain, he grabbed his basket, ignoring the fallen onions and snapped carrots.

"Leave, never return! Your kind will bring us to ruins!"

Snow White's mouth opened but no words came out, and that were such her reaction when the man rushed back into the house and slammed the door right into her face.

* * *

"The desert?" questioned Fox; his face frowned. "Heat…why does the desert have to be hot? Sand I can tolerate but the heat…" he murmured to himself.

Aladdin coughed out another splatter of blood, Fox scowled more; it had landed onto his boots.

"You street-rats just don't know when to die, don't you?" he said, his heels digging into the man's neck. Aladdin gritted his teeth in pain; Fox sneered, and swung his feet between the man's eyes and his mouth. Promptly breaking his nose and sent the poor boy into an unconscious state.

"NO!" screamed Jasmine, she lunged forward towards Fox, her eyes blazed with fury.

"JASMINE!" cried out the Sultan, alerting Fox; he spun around, and smiled before disappearing from the girl's view. "What?" she barely cried out when suddenly he reappeared behind her and delivered a sharp blow to her neck.

The Sultan stared in horror as his daughter collapsed into the mysterious man's arms. This man had came out of nowhere, disrupting Aladdin's and Jasmine's long awaited wedding. Normally this wouldn't seem out of place since he had guessed that travellers from far and wide would have heard of the grand celebration.

But what made him stood out was the fact that he appeared on the altar, out of thin air, by magic (no doubt) and swiftly kicked the groom from his daughter's side. Next he snapped his fingers together and Genie, Carpet including Abu were trapped within a circle of flames. The flames spread across the room, killing most people in its way.

This lead to the inevitable pandemonium and by the time the chaos had been enervated, Aladdin was lying onto the floor; his body badly bruised and Jasmine wore the terrified face The Sultan had never seen since Jafar took over.

The man's green eyes fell onto the Sultan's trembling figure.

"Looks like I missed one…" he said, The Sultan's blood ran cold as the man stepped forward, slowly as though he enjoyed watching the old man's fearful expression. The Sultan knew he did but he couldn't let himself be killed in fear, he was the SULTAN for God's sake, he should at least die with honour trying to protect his daughter!

"How dare you? How dare you interfere this evening, I as Sultan command you to unleash my daughter and leave!" he barked, not intimidated as the man strolled up to him, still cradling Jasmine.

"You forgot to say please…"

The last thing the Sultan saw was a glimmer of metal and darkness consuming him.

End of chapter two: Jasmine.


End file.
